


because of nobody

by kerrykins



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, F/F, Femslash, Lots of Angst, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Potential spicy times in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Rachel Chu has completely shattered Eleanor Young's world. Only time will tell if it was for better or worse.Takes place before the events of Love Without End





	1. prologue: the winner takes it all

_ “If he chose me, he’d lose his family. If he chose you, he’d lose me, and end up resenting you for it,” Rachel explained over the clicking of tiles, sliding and stacking them with an expert hand. “Either way, you’d lose.” _ __  
  


_ The girl eventually walked away, a triumphant smile on her face, a languid slide of confidence in her walk. Eleanor watched her leave, absolutely dumbstruck, unable to speak.  _

 

_ That foolish American had not only lost twice, but was grinning ear to ear as if she had bested Eleanor Young. How typical, Westerners were notorious for their insolence, their insurmountable pride. Her nails dug into the mahogany wood of the table in fury, jaw clenched. _

 

_ She sat there for an intermittable amount of time, anger, humiliation, regret, and pure terror, all coming and going within a matter of minutes. When it had all passed, Eleanor was left with nothing but determination. If Rachel thought she was going to lose this time, she was sorely mistaken. _

 

_ Gathering up whatever was left of her dignity, she rose from the table, storming out of mahjong centre, pure resolve etched across her face. Eleanor was going to fix this, she was going to lose this time, but was looking forward to it. _

 

_ She wouldn’t let that girl get the last word, she wouldn’t be beat by some thirty-something economics professor. Even if she had to make some sacrifices. _

 

_ Though Rachel had clearly proved that she wasn’t a nobody, she was still someone Eleanor wouldn’t let walk away from her like that. _

 

_ As she made her way up an intricate staircase, her thoughts were an incoherent whirlwind of outrage and utter confusion. Almost in a daze, she rapped her knuckles on her son’s door, slipping off her magnificent emerald ring and placing it in the palm of a stunned Nicky. _

 

_ She felt the corners of her mouth curl into a smirk as she traversed across a marble parlor room. _

 

_ Take that, Rachel Chu. _

  
  


How that girl intrigued Eleanor.

 

That poor, raised by a single mother, low-class immigrant nobody had caught her full attention.

 

Eleanor knew that Rachel could have easily accepted that proposal with that brilliant diamond ring, could have easily destroyed her in that game of mahjong. Yet she discarded her winning tile, the eight of bamboo and turned Nick down.

 

She didn’t want Eleanor to lose, then. She wanted her to win.

 

The woman ran a trembling hand through her pristinely styled hair, her breathing shallow. 

 

She was far from whatever manic episode she had after the mahjong match, but her nerves had not been quelled, even after nearly three days. Three days since she saw Rachel and Nick dance together, on a ship with brilliant sparks of violet and red that filled the sky.

 

This is what happiness is. At least, that’s what she told herself. Her son was happy, she could tell by the way his dark brown eyes crinkled at the corners, his smile dazzlingly white. And his fiancee was an impressive and good-natured woman. He was in good hands.

 

But something was missing. Eleanor was having trouble pinpointing it, though. Whether it was her husband, her mother, son, or her sanity, she wasn’t quite sure. Whatever the case, she felt like she was being pulled in ten different directions simultaneously, and that she would burst any day now.

 

Perhaps just her repressed memories coming back to haunt her. Recollections of all the horrors she endured to get where she was now and whatnot. Yes, that was it. And it was obviously triggered by that girl, Rachel.

 

That bright-eyed, ambitious, magnanimous girl. She saw more of herself in Rachel than she cared to admit. Eleanor once had that drive to succeed, paired with a cautious and calculating nature. And she had never met someone who understood sacrifice as well as she did. It was comforting, knowing that there was someone she shared that with. Obviously it was frightening as well.

 

Eleanor let out a weary sigh, and out of habit, brushed her hand against where she used to wear an emerald ring. 

 

Its absence was unnerving, and it baffled her. Forty years of that ring on her finger, and it was gone for good. 

 

It’s on Rachel’s finger now, and somehow that thought didn’t upset her as much as she anticipated it would. 

 

Everything was changing. But Eleanor wasn’t sure if she was ready for it.


	2. house of flowers

“We’ve decided that we want to get married next summer,” Nick declared to his mother proudly. 

 

The two were sitting on a cool marble bench in the garden, observing Cassian, Astrid, and Rachel running amidst the large expanses of luxuriant green foliage. Astrid’s son squealed with delight as his mother lifted him up, and Rachel laughed heartily as Astrid stuck her tongue out at Cassian. The elegant woman scrunched her brow in feigned frustration as she pressed a quick peck on her son’s cheek.

 

“I see,” was Eleanor’s measured response. She twirled a finger around the rim of her wine glass. Another bothersome habit of hers that needed to go. “Have you started making plans? The location, dress, food, guest list?” 

 

The older woman’s internal calculator was set into motion. It would be extravagant of course, though not nearly as excessive as Araminta and Colin’s. Forty million dollars on the decor was was absurd, perhaps around twenty million total?

 

Nick rested his chin in a hand, face pensive. “Well, I was thinking we could get married in California, on the beach. That’s all we’ve got so far.” 

 

Eleanor grimaced. California? Really? 

 

“ _ Aiyah _ , don’t tell me that you plan on having a wedding  _ there _ . It must be in Singapore,” she insisted. “If I let you do that, it’d be a total  _ xia suay _ , a disaster!” 

 

Su-Yi would be furious. She was already unhappy with the fact that Nick had chased after her on the night of the wedding, and was absolutely livid when she learnt that Eleanor had given Rachel her ring.

 

_ “What are you, goondu? Stupid?” Su-Yi had snapped. “How dare you give them your blessing? I couldn’t have made myself clearer, Eleanor.” _

 

_ “My hands were tied, Tah Khay,” the woman answered curtly. “If I didn’t, Nick would end up resenting us for driving them apart. Our legacy would have no heir.” _

 

_ “You must be referring to my legacy,” her mother-in-law snarled. “You’re not a part of this, Eleanor Sung, you are not my family. Letting my son marry you was a mistake, I just want to save my Nicky from whatever horrible fate I’ve sentenced Philip to!” _

 

Eleanor frowned at her recollection of it. Money might be a problem if the matriarch was so adamant against Rachel and Nick’s relationship. 

 

Holding it in Singapore might subside her anger to some extent, but California? It would be like spitting in her face.

 

“It’s better that way. We won’t have family members showing up uninvited, or have to fret about the press. Plus, we can afford to fly there. Rachel’s family can’t come here, because it’s expensive.”

 

“I see your point. If they did manage to get here, it’d be like feeding them to the wolves,” Eleanor sighed. She snuck a glance at the two women and boy frolicking in the tall grass. “Perhaps we should consult your fiance on this matter before making any decisions.”

 

—-

 

“ _ Alamak _ !” Nick exclaimed. “Ah Ma really said that?”

 

Eleanor nodded gravely, folding her hands on the table. “I must admit, it took me by surprise.”

 

Rachel’s forehead creased in concern. “I can’t believe she treated you like that, holy smokes.” 

 

Her fiance rose from his seat, his jaw set. “I’m going to go talk to her now.”

 

“No,” the two women answered simultaneously, both in tender exasperation. Eleanor tilted her head at Rachel in mild amusement, who smiled.

 

“Honey, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Rachel said thoughtfully. “She’s probably still mad at you, and if you come bursting in to yell at her for being rude to your mom, I don’t think that’s going to make things better.”

 

“I agree with Rachel,” Eleanor seconded. She noticed the younger woman’s eyebrows shoot up, and rolled her eyes. “Try having a discussion with her once her temper has cooled.” Nick sat down again sheepishly, and Rachel grinned at him.

 

“So, for the wedding, I think it would be best to have it in Singapore-” Eleanor began. Nick arched an eyebrow at her, and she sighed defeatedly. “If you two want to host your wedding in California, fine, but you must have a ceremony here. Just to appease your grandmother.” The entire family would quarrel over ownership of Tyersall Park if Nick were to fall out of favour with Su Yi. It would be a total bloodbath, and tensions were high enough already with Rachel visiting Singapore for Colin Khoo’s wedding.

 

“I think it would be nice to stay in Singapore for our honeymoon,” Rachel piped up, beaming at both of them. Eleanor was immensely relieved that she had agreed, as Nick would likely, though reluctantly, give in. Her lips quirked in what was almost a smile. “See, Nicky? It’ll be fine, I’ll ensure that everything runs swimmingly.”

 

Her son looked unconvinced, making a noncommittal noise. “I don’t know-- But if this is something you want, Rachel, sure.” His fiancee nodded vigorously. “Thanks, honey. I don’t care where we go, as long as we’re together.” 

 

She took his hand in hers, and the ring on her finger caught the light. 

 

Eleanor’s eyes flickered darkly when she saw it, and then suppressed a groan. Why was this such a sore subject for her still? She was the one who gave Rachel the ring in the first place. “I’m going to check on dinner,” she mumbled as she rose to her feet.

 

\---

 

_ Eleanor found herself in the mahjong centre once more. Across the table, Rachel grinned at her from ear-to-ear. _

 

_ “Hey,” she murmured, her voice distorted. A bit of her husband, Philip’s voice bled through. “I won everything. You just lost me.”  _

 

_ Eleanor tried to reach out, to say that she had made a mistake. But she couldn’t. The mahjong game fell away, to reveal them glaring at each other on the green-carpeted stairs, Rachel’s dark eyes tearing up.  _

 

_ Without thinking, Eleanor wiped away the girl’s tears, warmth dancing along her palm and she stroked the younger woman’s cheek. Heat blossomed on her own cheeks, in her stomach, and in her chest. It was constricting, but at the same time liberating. _

 

Eleanor blinked her tired eyes open, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. Once she had fully recounted her dream, she jolted up into an upright sitting position, eyes impossibly wide.  _ Alamak _ \-- what was that? Like all dreams, it would fade, she decided. It wasn’t important.

 

But when Rachel greeted her at the breakfast table with a radiant smile and a pineapple tart, Eleanor wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reluctantly revisiting this story in hopes of getting through my writers block.


End file.
